When erecting wall studding along sill plates and subsequently covering either one or both sides of the studding with four foot wide sheets of panelling, if the first wall stud is erected at one end of the sill plate and subsequent studs are erected on 16" centers from the first stud along the sill plate, abutting edges of adjacent four foot wall panels will be disposed along one side marginal edge of the adjacent stud. Of course, such alignment of abutting edges of adjacent wall panels at one edge of an associated stud is incorrect, inasmuch as the abutted edges of adjacent wall panels should be centered on the adjacent stud. Accordingly, a need exists for a measurement tape, or the like, whereby the first 16" location along the tape will actually be disposed 151/4" from the tape end (assuming a stud thickness of 11/2"). In this manner, the abutting edges of the first wall panel and the second wall panel (assuming full overlap of the beginning edge of the first panel with the associated stud) will be centered relative to the fourth stud and each successive set of abutting wall panel edges will be similarly registered with the center of the associated stud when the studs are disposed on 16" centers.
Various forms of multiple scale measuring tapes and other similar devices have been heretofore designed such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,187,087, 3,289,305, 3,399,459 and 3,863,348. However, these previously known forms of multiple scale measuring devices are not readily adaptable for use in proper spacing of studding along wall frames being erected.